A Second Chance
by Badwolf234
Summary: This book is very similar to my other books Ridden Guilt in the begging but will change completely. After an unexplained appearance of twins, Carlisle and some other members of the Cullen coven are pulled into Pandora. A new chance at life without judgement they had faced. Better than it sounds, trust me. PLEASE CAN I HAVE REVIEWS. I'M DESPERATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. Just so you people know, the beginning is very similar to my other Books. Ridden Guilt, and the alternate version. I got this idea whistle watching Avatar so... this came from it. Please Review on what you think. I'm not totally sure on it but I think it will pick up in a few chapters. Please Review..**

Carlisle's POV

I felt horror-struck, deep to my core. They wouldn't listen to reason. I didn't think for a moment I would end up in the situation. I tried to think back a few months, only to come to a glitch that bypassed the needed memory.

_Edward please.._ I called out mentally to him. Trying to show him the glitch. It didn't work. He face didn't change. Like he couldn't hear me.

Then slowly my horror turned to Agony. The physical evidence was in front of them. The physical evidence opened their eyes. A boy and a girl. No older then two days. They were just there. Lying in a basket. Esme brought them in, after finding them on the pouch, my name written on a piece of scrap paper, pinned to their blanket. As small and as old as they were, their faces were identical to mine, their eyes a crystal blue and slightly too large. Their little hair they had on their heads were bits of blond. There was not mistake that they were mine.

My eyes wandered over the glaring faces, their eyes held no forgiveness. My eyes meeting Jasper's and Renesmee's. they both looked away. But I knew, despite what everyone else was saying, they were on my side.

I couldn't take it anymore. I snatched the basket and dashed to my room. Locking it before I slid to the ground, my back pressed up against the door. I put the basket to the side and pulled my knees to my chest, resting my head on them.

Why me? What did I do to be hated like this? Why did everyone go against me like this? Why did these twins exist when i had no intention, or dream to have a baby, let alone twins.

Guilt came next.

I knew Rosalie was pissed because she couldn't have them. She probably though I could rub that ability in her face. So cruel. Had I become cruel?

No. I couldn't have. I had no control over this. I would never, _Never_ do this. What happened. I recalled that I was on my way to my car. Almost as it before everything when black, only recalling finding myself driving home. _I just wished I had a second chance. _

After half an hour, I pulled myself to my feet. Stumbling to the bed. The baby girl let out a whimpering noise, almost feeling what I was. Putting down the basket, I plucked her from the blankets. Whoever had her, she certainly didn't have anything to put them in, they were only wrapped in a blanket which made me worry. I shot to my wardrobe, pulling out a top before, with one hand, spread it out on the bed, putting her half way on it and began to wrap it around her waist.

I flinched as I heard a knock at the door. I hadn't heard any footsteps or I was too preoccupied. I slowly approached the door, swiftly unlocking it before jumping back to the bed. It was Jasper, behind him was Renesmee.

"Carlisle" Jasper said, his face held an unreadable expression. My eyes closed briefly. I turned back to the baby, picking her up and walking back to my closest for a spare shirt for the baby boy.

"Grampa" I paused at hearing my granddaughter. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. At that I began dry sob. everything seemed to be crashing down on me all at once. Renesmee pulled the baby from my arm, in case I dropped her before pulling me into a hug. I began to weep into her shoulders. I felt exhausted. Mentally, yes. Emotionally, yes.

"The others have gone hunting." Jasper said, his voice closer than I thought, making me flinch. I pulled away from Renesmee and walked back to my bed. The baby boy awake, watching me. I nodded in response to Jasper.

"Please. Let us help you." Renesmee said, coming closer with the girl. I learnt against my bed frame, before I opened my eyes. Her brown eyes was etched with worry.

Jasper settled himself down as well, picking up the baby boy, wrapping him tighter in his blanket. I said nothing.

"Please. Me and Jasper believe you. We will help you though this. I'll leave my parents if i have to. I can't let them push you way"

"No" I disagreed. My voice cracked. "You can't leave them. They're your family"

"Hey. If you never changed my dad. My parents wouldn't be here and neither would I. " Renesmee argued, a trialed from both her parents. "You're my grandfather. You are just as important to me as Grandma or Momma."

"I agree. You are imported to us. We don't blame you. I can feel you had no idea of what was happening- you still don't. I'll do what ever I can to help. I just wish my wife would have been more open-minded." His voice turned sour.

"Don't let what happened to me, ruin you." I mumbled holding my hands out for the girl. Renesmee put her in my arms. The baby cooed, her little hand in the air, I pinched her hands in my fingers, marveling at the size which was just bigger than my thumb.

"They chose their path. We have chosen to stand by you." Jasper said solemnly. I couldn't help but feel grateful for them. But that made me feel worse.

"Esme. She won't forgive me." I said. My voice cracking. Jasper looked away, rocking the baby boy slightly. "What about Alice. You're wife. Ness, Jacob?" I questioned.

"I've dealt with Alice. She's pissed off that I chose you and the babies over her. She feels conflicted though. She wants to believe you but the babies in front of her..." I grimaced,a onslaught of pain in my chest. I flinched before looking to Renesmee.

"Jacob doesn't know. Even with the Imprint bond, I think I'll choose you. He shouldn't decide, he has a pack now"

"Jasper, how quick can you get divorce papers, birth certificates. I can't stay." I mumbled. It hurt to think of leaving but it was for the best.

"In a few hours. J Jenks will get them filed quickly enough." Jasper said pulling a phone out.

"Can we come with you?" Renesmee asked. I shrugged. It didn't matter. "Well I'm going to anyway" She shot off. I didn't know where. Jasper walked off too, my baby in tow. Leaving me with the baby girl. I stiffened as i heard the sound of running feet. I knew who it was. I heard the others pause slightly where they were before carrying on. The feet went though the door then up the stairs. I turned my back to the door, fixing the baby girl's makeshift nappy to a more comfortable one. Pulling Cotton balls and but that between the cloth layers, before fixing it with a safety pin from Esme's draw. I winced.

"Carlisle" I heard Alice say. I paused before I picked the baby up. she began to sniffle. I hurried tired to rock her to sleep. "Carlisle please, listen to me." Alice began again.

I didn't look at her. I walked to the window and stared out. Hoping the baby would fall sleep any time soon. I heard Alice sigh.

"What do you want." My voice was as cold as ice, making her flinch. She never heard me speak like that before. I didn't think any one my family had.

"T-To apologize." She stuttered. I raised an eyebrow, scoffing slightly, my hand running over baby girl's head, her heart rate slowed as she fell asleep, her head resting on my shoulder. "The way I behaved was a total bitch. I knew I shouldn't have joined in but I only did it was to make sure Edward wouldn't find out about what you were going to do. He wouldn't have gone hunting other wise." I turned to look at her.

Alice stood next to the bed, looking down to the carpet with shame. She knew something. What did she know? But something in her words strung a cord in me. She pretended? For my sake? but she only cause me more pain.

"What do you know Alice? I can see it." I growled. Alice looked up, her face becoming distraught.

"As I was hunting, I saw a possible future. I had never seen such a place before. Not on earth. I saw us, You, Renesmee, The twins, and Jasper. But we looked...different" I frowned. unsure what she meant by that. She carried on, "But before that, we were in the house, in 10 minute time. We look as we do now, but you were lying on the bed, Myra were in your arms, Me and Jasper were on our bed and Renesmee was on the kitchen floor with Ezra on her chest."

"What?" My voice became started. I knew those were the names I considered, Myra for the girl and Ezra for the boy. I would have honored Eleazar to be the godfather for them, hence the similarities in the name, Carmen for the godmother. But what stuck me was what was going to happen. Alice sniffed.

"There was no sound in the house, not even a heart beat." I felt my insides freeze. What did she mean? Did we die, did my babies did? Did Renemsee? Horror began to build up in me. My breathing stopped. "We all wake up. but in a different place, our skin was still rock hard but our body's are so different, like we were..."She didn't finish.

"If this is going to happen. We stick together." I said, hugging Myra tighter to me. She nodded.

"Always. We should leave good-by notes. Jasper will be here in three seconds with the papers, though they seem pointless but fill them in. We have nine minutes." She said, the door opened and Jasper came in with a handful of papers, his arm had Ezra in. He was still awake and was gurgling slightly, his hand tight to Jasper's sleeve.

"I heard what you said. I'll meet you in our room. I have notes i need to write to Peter and Charlotte. I can't leave them without a goodbye." Jasper said, His throat tightening as he though of his battle brother. He walked over to me before pulling me into a hug, and slipped Ezra into my arms. "See you on the other side." He disappeared.

Alice sniffled once more, pulling me into a hug, then kissed both babies on their head and walked from the room with a backwards glance.

"See you soon" She said shooting to write her own lettered. I looked down at the angels in my arms. Nearly three days old. So young. But they would be with me. I sighed and shot to my office, putting them gently together on the side, wrapping them tighter together.

I checked the clock. 8 minutes. I quickly filled the papers then I pulled out plain paper and envelopes and began to write, beginning with Esme. the hardest to write.

_"To my dearest Esme._

_No words can describe what I feel right now. No words can cover them. Only that it's beyond the feeling of losing a mate. For what I had done to this family. I never dreamt of this happening to me, and worse off for you. It was never my intention and I have no recollection of doing this willingly. When I try to think back... my memory glitches. Like a suppress memory._

_With a word of Alice. my time is short, 7 minuets- I'm counting. I shall never see your face when you read this. because i will not be...- as the humans call it - alive and kicking. It burdens me greatly- that what I had done had cause our family to be ripped apart like this. I beg now for your forgiveness. I would wait century to hear those words but as I feel myself weaken as I write this, I cannot hear them. _

_I only ask of you. Do not cremate my body. I don't know if I'll find a way back. Bury me. That way, if I find a way back, I can come begging you for forgiveness. Even though I won't deserve it. That is why I'm signing the papers and leaving the ring. I don't derive you._

_The baby boy is called Ezra, in honor of our cousin, Eleazar. I would have made him godfather and Carmen godmother. _

_The baby girl is called Myra, in honour of a Vampire who saved my existence when I was a few years old into my Vampire life. She died. _

_I have to cut my letter short, as I have to write letters to your children. Just, live on. For them. No matter what happens. Promise me, on my grave you will. They need you. And you need them._

_Carlisle._

I quickly read over it. and began to write the next ones, keeping a careful eye on the time. I folded them all up and put them into separate envelopes Signing them quickly and left them in a pile. Putting Esme's separate with my wedding band resting on it.

I wobbled slightly as a wave of dizziness raged though my head. It had started. I Grabbed the twins, dashing to my room. Renesmee suddenly was by my side. Tear streaks down her cheeks. she also had finished writing her letters. She helped me into the room, letting me lie down on the center on the bed, Myra on my chest. Ezra began to cry.

"I'll take him" Her voice was thick.

"See you there" I said, my voice becoming very weak.

She nodded, more tears in her eyes. I felt her leave. I moved myself into a comfortable position, careful not to jostle Myra. Then I stopped moving, concentrating on my count down. But even that started to become hard to concentrate on. everything seemed to fade out, my hearing dimming, the feeling slowly disappeared from my feet, slowly spreading up. I closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry my love" I whispered, before I took one deep breath then everything seemed to fade out into white.


	2. Chapter 2

Emmetts POV

I dropped the carcass of the bear. Something felt wrong. Rose was no where in sight but I could only just hear her, pouncing on a stray mountain lion. I looked about. Nothing looked out-of-place but the feeling never died.

Maybe something happened at the house. My mind became a brick wall. That would mean back to Carlisle and his offspring. I could help but feel hurt for Rosalie. We men could reproduce, she couldn't. She had ranted about this when we got here. I did my best to comfort her but i knew we would have to return and see the babies. More pain for her.

But it was unlike him. That was confusing me. Why would he do that to Esme. To us? Then to act all so confused and hurt. He should have known cheating would have consequences. But I knew, for the babies sake, I would have to be nice. They were an accident and shouldn't be blamed. I would have to be a great big brother for them. I wondered what they were called.

I decided to go back. It was defiantly something back at the house which was making me worry. I quickly shot along the forest floor, dogging trees and fern. I felt better for running back this way, it was a quicker route then the way here. I passed Esme on my way, I almost stopped. She had been sitting in a tree.

I stopped as I came to the house. When we left, it had all lights on, giving it a warm feeling. Now as I looked to the bright windows, it held a haunted feeling to it. Like walking into a morgue at night. I expected to hear noises, like a baby cry or something but the house was radiated with silence. Not even a heartbea- No. I shot into the house. Almost ripping off the front door.

The silence seemed to loud. I shot about the living room but froze as I caught sight of a cracked open baby bottle, milk going everywhere, from there a white pale hand which disappeared from sight behind the kitchen's wooden counter.

No, please don't be who i think it is. Terror seized at my stomach as I walked towards the hand, my breathing stopped. I took a step around the counter before i fell to my knees. NO! Nessie! A strangle cry was caught in my throat.

Renesmee was laying on the kitchen floor, her eyes open and staring at the ceiling, a glaze in them. Her left hand was above her head, right where the baby bottle was and the other was resting over the baby on her chest, her right leg folded under her left. I couldn't read the expression on her lifeless face.

"EDWARD" I screamed "BELLA". I dragged myself closer to my niece. Putting my cold hand on her's. Cold as dead. She had been like this for a while. My body shook as sobs wrecked through. I finally heard the pound of feet.

"Emmett what's wron-" Bella began, she froze as she saw Nessie. "NO!" she shoved me aside, which i didn't care about. Edward seemed to be frozen in his spot. Horror fixed on his face.

"Alice, Jasper!" I shouted, flinging myself us and kicked down the bedroom door. I froze in the doorway. Not a single sound, or movement from the two on the bed. Just like Renesmee. I let out another cry, sliding to the ground.

As sweet as Alice and Jasper lay, it was a horrific sight. Facing each other, their legs were tangled with each other, their hands were intertwined in the space between them, their foreheads touching, a look of loving and peace in their face.

I heard more feet come into the house. Rose screamed. Shouts began to fill the house. Esme's cry of surprise and anguish joined in. I heard her feet race up the stairs. I turned to see her bring down her bedroom door with a loud thud. She fell in the door way with an anguished cry. Just like I had done here. I shot to her side.

We hated what Carlisle had done...despised him for doing it but he didn't deserve to die, no matter if anyone had wished it. Esme clung to my side, her eyes not leaving the lifeless figures.

Carlisle looked so peaceful from where I was leaning, He was on his back, on his chest was the baby girl, looking like she had fallen sleep on his chest. His hand resting on her back protectively while the other was resting my his side. His eyes were thankfully closed.

I heard movement from down stairs. I reached my eyes away to see Edward carrying Nessie up, walking passed us and out her next to Carlisle, moving her arms to her stomach and closed her eyelids. Bella holding the baby boy in her arms, she put him in Carlisle's other arm.

We would Leave Alice and Jasper where they were. Rose walked to us, Pulling Me and Esme into a hug. I felt myself sob again.

Alice, my sister for 50 years. Gone

Jasper, my favorite scar covered brother. Gone.

Carlisle. The person who saved me from death. The reason we all survived on Animal blood and stayed together. Gone,

And Renesmee. The reason this coven was the best as it was. Barely 10 years old. Gone.

Everything seemed to be paused in time. No one moved. No one breathed.

*

It was a long time we stood staring into space. Grief and pain. All that was in the air. But I did notice the colours of the sky changing. 6 times before i had the strength to move, I untangled myself from Rose and Esme and left the room. Moving down stairs and sat on the sofa. I had missed 6 games, but i found that it didn't matter. Three days. I heard the phone ring. 34th time but we had done nothing about it. It went straight to speaker phone.

"God damn it. If you don't pick up now-" It was Jacob.

56 miles away in La Push. Visit Charlie, Sue, Billy, the Urley pack with Seth and Leah. Jacob didn't like leaving Nes, he left three times a week for patrols around the area, just in case something came up, my mind came back to earth with a thud.

"Whats happened? I'm coming home. Now. This has to be good" He hung up. I got up again, plodding over to the phone and began to hear all the messages.

Most of them were from Jacob, a few were Charlie and Sue. The hospital had a few, wondering where Carlisle was. ONe was from the Denali clan, telling us that they would be visiting us on the 12th. I looked to the calendar. My stomach dropped. It was the 12 of December. It was mid-day now, they would be here soon.

Edward murmured this to everyone. I could hear his foot steps leave the room, no doubt dragging Bella and the others along. Rosalie when straight to our room. Edward came down with Esme between him and Bella. All them seemed to be in shock, more than me and Rose.

"They're here" Edward said, his voice cracked.

Just then I heard the sound of a car, Then the chatter. I stood up. Bella disappeared up to Nessie side. Edward stood too, ready to greet them. I followed him out the house as Eleazar pulled up. Their smiling faces faltered as they saw ours.

"Emmett, Edward? What happened. Is someone hurt?" Tanya asked startled, shooing out the car. I flinched slightly.

"Renesmee is dead. So is Alice, Jasper and Carlisle" Edward said, They all gasped. You could hear a feather drop. Carmen was the first to react, pushing past us and into the house, going straight to Carlisle's room, following Bella's scent.

"No! Mi Pequena Renesmee" Carmen shouted, spurring the Denali clan inside. Garrett and Kate when straight to Esme. Eleazar when straight to Carmen, Tanya following. I followed after them but settled myself in the kitchen. My eyes trailed to the dried milk on the floor, the bottle still there. I grabbed a wipe from the side and quickly cleaned it up, the smell of bleach filled the room, worse than the smell of milk. I threw the bottle onto the dinning room table.

"I found letters" I heard Eleazar say. His feet echoed down the stairs. I walked to him. He had a large handful of letters. I recognised all the hand writing as Eleazar flickered though them. Four addressed to me. From Alice, Jasper, Ren and Carlisle.

I felt them being put into my hands. I pushed myself back into the living room. Carmen and the other three were walking down. Eleazar handed Bella her letters. Her face held a daze to it, like she couldn't believe what had happened. It felt like a horrific nightmare and we couldn't wake up.

Esme, with shaking hands was the first to move, opening the one from Carlisle. I looked down at my own letters. Pulling my own from Carlisle. My finger shaking slightly, I ripped away the thing paper and unfolded the paper.

_Dear Emmett._

Firstly I must apologies to you, and mostly to your mate. For what I had done had effected you and Rosalie the worse (after Esme of course). But please believe me when I say, I had no idea of their existence. As I had tried to explain to you before, But you did not listen. I do not blame you for that. It is only natural to block out my reasons because of the twins. I forgive you for that and the wrongs I had done.

I'm afraid I have to cut this letter short. Alice has seen I have only a few minutes left on this world, as well as Alice, Jasper, the twins and Renesmee.

He name of the baby girl I'd Myra and the boy is Ezra.

Though I have to ask you not to cremate my body. Just in case I find a way back and ask forgiveness. Just look after the others too. They will have lost just as much as you.

Carlisle.

My eyes felt very dry. Esme had buried her head in Carmen's shoulder. Gouge I noted the Denali clan had a shameful expression of curiosity. I knew they couldn't help that with the mixed messages they got.

"What happened?" Eleazar asked. His voice begging for the answers. His face was filled with the grief with the loss our family. No one said a word.

"Carlisle.." Bella began, being the one able to speak, "Cheated." They all gasped, eyes widening, making the connection with the existence of the two babies. "We turned against him. Hated him for doing that to us- to Esme. Jasper and Renesmee" She choked a bit over her daughter's name. "Stayed with him, on his side of the conflict. I guess Alice did too, but pretended to be on ours. So, we all left hunting. Emmett came back to the house. He found Renesmee on the kitchen floor with the baby boy on her chest, a smashed bottle near her. Carlisle, Alice and Jasper were in the rooms." Her voice was mono-toned.

"What are the babies called?" Carmen said, her eyes, also full of grief.

"Myra for the Girl, in name of a dead vampire that saved his life when he was a few years old in his vampire life. And Ezra for the boy. He wanted you two, Eleazar, Carmen to be the god parents." Esme said in a dead whisper.

Carmen burst into sobs, leaning against Eleazar who looked haunted. I knew Carmen had never thought about babies and children, but I sensed, since Renesmee came to be, the idea of looking after one would have been great. These babies would have been what she wanted. Edward nodded, glancing deadly at me.

Kate sniffed, trying to look strong while Garrett had his head in his hands, he had taken a liking for all of us and came to every birthday party when invited for Renesmee.

"I'll write a letter for our friends. They deserve to know." Edward said. I nodded, also standing.

"Could you help us? With the..arrangement's... that need to be made." Edward said, his grief stricken voice stiffening.

"Of course." Tanya said instantly. Looking almost offended if she hadn't been asked.

"Thank you. It means a lot" Edward said. He kissed Bella on the temple before following out the room.

I ran down the list of our friends and coven's who we knew and were friends with.

Amazons, Irish, Egyptian, Alister, maybe a few other nomads... I winced internally as I thought of Aro. Should they be told.

"They'll found out another way. With Alice gone he'll won't bother trying to get to us any more." Edward said. I nodded. Now to spread the horrid news.


	3. Chapter 3

Carlisle's POV

I felt like I was suspended in water. My senses becoming aware. I could feel, my hair was away from my face, but it felt too long. I felt my arms twitch, getting movement in my hands which felt a little stiff but i felt four fingers on my hands. But it felt completely natural too. I couldn't find the strength to move just let. Then my eyes slid open. It looked to be a giant clear pool. The water looked blue when I shifted my eyes up. I looked down.

I almost gasped. I knew Alice said we changed, but I didn't think this dramatically. My hands were huge with three fingers and one thumb on each hand. But what shocked me the most was that my skin was not pale. But Blue! Not a dark blue but blue all the same, darker tones, like patterned seemed to be stretched a cross my skin.

Tiny pin pricks of a liter shade seemed to be in a concentric patterned cover my skin too. I looked to be wearing the same clothes I had been before, but I felt humongous. I wouldn't be surprised if i was tall too. But then i saw a bit of blue wrap around my leg. A Tail! That was new. Also a very odd feeling. I moved head a bit. but then saw a black braid swim in front of my eyes. Odd. So black hair, blue skin, a tail, four fingers on each hand, what else? I soon became aware they my nose seemed to be very flat against my face. Interesting.

I shifted myself around, hoping to see more. I stopped as I was Alice. I knew it was Alice, even though she was physically different like me. Jasper too. Though it only looked that they were just waking up. I looked about for Renesmee. She was swimming to me, her eyes open and very large. Her irises were a startling silver with flecks of yellow. She pointed past me, in which I turned to see a floating baby, no two floating babies. Myra and Ezra. I hurried snatched them into my arms. They seemed to be asleep.

I felt Renesmee grab my arm then began dragging me up. I complained. Alice and Jasper also following. Both babies let out a startled cry as soon as I broke the water. I hurriedly swam to the side and began to rock them.

I looked to see them properly. Like me they were blue, black hair with braids, tiny four fingers and a really small cute tail. Their eyes were very large, and had similar eye colour to Renesmee. Though more golden-yellow.

Alice and Jasper came out the pool next. Jasper looked freaked out, never have expected this. Alice was a major difference, mostly because her hair was no longer short, quite the opposite actually, longer them my own long hair which was stuck in the braid, while Alice's had her out the braid though the braid was still there.

Though we physically looked different, we all had our looks of our vampire selves in our body. Though, I noticed that the babies and Renesmee's skins were darker shade of blue then Mine, Alice's and Jaspers. I could feel my own wrist, surprised to feel them soft but not too fleshy like Renesmee's. This confused me. Had we still got vampire traits? The answer was clear. We did.

"How is everyone" Alice asked, looking at us one by one.

"When you said we would be different, i didn't think this much." Jasper said after a moment, looking down to his arms. Before feeling his face and hair, surprised by the braid it was in. He pulled it around before picking it up bu the end. I watched though the hair end, small worm like trandicals seemed to appear. His eyes widened.

"Don't play with that!" Alice said, completely at easy.

"Freaky" Jasper muttered dropping the braid and shuddered.

"What do we do now?" I asked. My voice was also different. I hadn't looked at my surroundings before. It looked like we were in a large cave, the water and grass around us giving a glow, lighting up the cave. No need for candles or touches them. From beyond this, I saw two gaps in the stone. Through the darkness.

The little pinpricks on our skin, gave a glow as well. No doubt we could see each other in the dark too. But I saw a large willow like plant, on the other side of the pool, it looked to be a fair pink or white. the roots of it came in and out the ground and also disappeared into the pool. I had the feeling it was very special.

"Well. I believe we need to make camp in these caves. This one is a sacred place. You can feel it. One came be where the babies sleep and stuff and the others could be general." Alice said, slowly.

I agreed. Getting to my feet but wobbled since I wasn't use to my body or height.

"I'll take Myra." Renesmee said, "I know you're curious of the place" She said with a knowing look. I sniffed indignantly but handed her over. It felt nice to have a hand free. I moved Ezra so he was resting against my shoulder. He was awake, a small gurgle rose from his mouth, he buried his face into my shoulder. I smiled sadly, before I exited the cave.

Straight into another one, which looked to have more wildlife in than the pool one. Glowing moss-covered patches of the cave roof, and on the floor, which felt comfortable on my bare feet. Vine plants also grew on the ceiling and along the cave wall.

I suddenly found myself at the mouth of the cave. Outside was breathtaking. Unnameable plants few yards from the cave, Blues, greens violets. all variations of it, Some looked liked turquoise lillypads with tenticals, Plants that looked oddly like fern but were not, moss like grass, Lots of large orange tulip like plants filled with liquid.

By the mouth of the cave were two blue lumps, almost translucent, leaves grew out of the top. Not far to the left was a odd looking tree, though it had lots of leaves to the base of the tree, large balls that looked like balloons were settled on top, floating even. I didn't like the look of them. Neither did i like the look of the pointed leafs one that seemed to be growing the most around this place with a tree that reminded me of a squarer Palm tree and taller. Lots more plants littered the corners and edges of the empty yard space. It was beautiful.

Ezra wiggled slight, letting out a yawn. I signed at the beautiful sight before I carried off though the trees.

So I was still Immortal. My skin was semi hard, no heart beat,super senses, my eyes were probably the silvery while the natives of the world just had yellow, it wasn't hard to grasp that there were people who already lived here. I could tell we had kept our vampire beauty, though I wondered if our eyes changed colours to when we were thirsty. I wondered about that too. We weren't completely like Vampires either. Could we consume this food the world had to offer, or did we have to stick to animal blood. I didn't know. Though i guess we had to find that out.

Tools we would need to use. and make for that matter. We couldn't use our strength and teeth all the time. I ran my tongue over my enlarged teeth as I thought this. I knew our clothes wouldn't keep that long either. Making them too. I grimaced slightly but making clothes was better than going around in your birthday suit in front of your family. The cave was going to have to have adjustments too. Things for the babies to sleep in and Renesmee too. I didn't think I would need to sleep. It would be easy to have things like hammocks dangling from the ceiling due to the vines that grew there.

Making things would probably be the hardest without knives but I could scavenge a rock to fit the part till something better came along. The others would also need things like that too. This was going to be more difficult than I thought.

I was broken out my thoughts by the sounds of breathing. My pointed ears twitched in the directing, my head swiveling around. I couldn't see anything straight away. But now I could sense another presence. I sniffed, catching a sweet delicate scent. My eyes darted about, my ears now picking up a soft breathing. Whoever it was, was doing a good job at hiding. But then I saw a little movement off to the side. My eyes spotting a young woman, native to this world from her blue appearance. She looked to be careful not to make a sound and probably hadn't realized I had spotted her since I was so far off.

I turned to face her. I was more curious than anything else. I saw a drawn bow in her hand which didn't bother me. It should have, but it didn't. Surprised etched over her face, suddenly realised I was looking at her directly. I raised an eyebrow at her, before I felt a tug as Ezra learnt away from my shoulder, tugging on a loose strand of hair. I put my hand behind his head since he couldn't support his head just yet. The tiny braid reminded me of thick string.

Tha native woman took that distraction as an escape. I didn't follow after her. I didn't want to though I could have quite easily. I turned and swiftly flowed my scent back to the cave. Alice, Jasper were out side, examining the plants.

"Carlisle" Alice greeted, giving the balloon tree a nasty look.

"What the matter?" I asked. Eye the tree too.

"They are filled with hydrogen gas and sodium hydroxide, which can cause them to explode if poked. Though I can see it's very good for the environment here. It fertilizes the soil under the grass" She said, giving it a thoughtful look this time. Her eyes glazing over. "When they get too full, they detach themselves and float up. Shame, they would have made cool balloons for the babies" She said, her eyes flicking to me.

"Right." I said, my voice unsure. Renesmee came to me and took Ezra from me, giving me and encourgering look.

"The leaves are edible. I can see Renesmee eat them and be fine later." She added.

"You can see Renesmee?" That was new. She nodded, her face brightening up.

"Yes. Because we are physically biologically similar now, I can now see all our futures" She grinned, showing off her enlarged teeth. I smiled in response to her happiness. "I can use my gift to help find out what we can do." She added, nodding to the balloon tree.

"And?" Jasper asked, leaning away from the spikes from the tree roots.

"Well, we can use these palm like leave to craft baskets, banners, hammocks. knife holders" Alice said, her eyes glazing over as she went.

I looked to the shape ones. Definitely not for hammocks though baskets will be needed. I decided to crate a basket to at least a tempory bed for the twins.

"Renesmee is with twins now. I'll use my visions to show you how to make one." Alice said. I nodded. "You can use those now, It won't affect our skin, nor will it will affect the twins when their in it. It's only the edges which are sharp" Alice began picking some of the palms. I followed, Jasper when and got some twine. Alice three the pile she had to the forest floor, I did too and landed next to her. Come of the palms cut though my trousers.

I watched as she took a few before putting them flat on the grass, before picking them up and began to weave then in another, in a concentric pattern, folding them to a point it began to rise, adding more of the palms to go around. Alice's eyes were glazed throughout this, using her future to do this which I always found fascinating.

Then after what seemed ages, a neatly woven basket was complete. Alice smiled at her work then began to work on something else, nodding to the remaining pile of palms, silently telling me to do what I had seen.

It was harder than it looked. Alice made it look so easy. My fingers kept slipping, messing it up so I had to start again. In the end I ended up with a flat bit of woven palms. Though now it looked neat as it was.

"That's nice" Alice complicated, seeing my work. Jasper looked up from what he was doing. I had no idea what he was doing though ti looked like he was picking leafs from some of the plants and putting them in the basket Alice had made.

"Renesmee cam use it for a seat or tempory bed." He said, getting back to work. I nodded and put it to the side.

"I'll see if i can find anything for a fire." I said, really doubting it. Alice threw me another finished basket. I sighed and shot though the trees. The trees blurred past. I leaped over plants, animals till i found a large area of stones. With the lager pace in the front of the cave, a large fire could be used, mostly for warmth but I knew Renesmee would love to have warm food or meat.

I picked up large stones, breaking some in half occasionally, then bits of wood from fallen trees. I could tell the basket would need to be better to carry more, so far it was starting to give because of the weight. I took off my jacket and used that to help it together. I carried it above my head as I got back to camp.


	4. Chapter 4

Edward POV

It felt a nightmare as we ran in search of our friends. We had been so use to Alice telling us where Peter and Charlotte were, we found it difficult to track them. Emmett made no snide comments on it. He was too depressed like myself.

Just then I caught the trailing thought of Peter. He was returning from hunting. I suppressed a shudder. Peter's mind suddenly picked up our foot steps, his mind coming up with strategies in case we were threats. But relaxed as he caught our scent. Charlotte shot to his side, both wait for them. Peter's eye's search for Jasper as we approached, confused to why his brother was not with us but concerned instantly seeing our grief-stricken facing.

"Edward? Emmett?" He asked, His question in our names.

Charlotte was also concerned with not seeing Jasper. Even though she had not been close to Jasper, she knew that Peter and Jasper shared a brotherly bond and knew Peter would be effected if something had happened to him. We said nothing at first. I didn't know how to tell them.

"What has happened to Jasper?" He voice demanded an answer.

"Jasper is dead" The words seemed to vibrate in their head. Peter rejected them, shaking his head. he didn't want to believe it but our faced told everything. "Alice, Renesmee and Carlisle too" This shocked them just as much. Their minds be came a jumble, Peter's face crumbling into grief. They had been planning to visit Jasper in January. Peter closed his eyes, trying to compromise his thoughts and himself.

"I don't know..what to say.." Charlotte said after a moment, she was more shocked than anything. She quite like Carlisle manner, also taking a small liking to Alice for helping Jasper. Peter couldn't speak.

"We would appreciate it if you were to come to his funeral. On the 12 of January. Forks. Humans are there too" Emmett said. They both nodded, making sure to be there for their brother.

"We will go now." Peter said, looking to Charlotte who agreed. In a breeze they were gone, but it would take a few days till they got there. I nodded to Emmett to continue. Alister was next.

We continued across the continents to our friends, running into Mary and Randall, we gave them the news and parted. They were saddened by Carlisle's death, and promised to come on the day. But finally we came across Alister. He was instantly suspicious of us. And was on the edge, listening out for any others who could have been following. I knew out of our coven, he was expecting Carlisle to be with us.

"Yes, he asked curtly, glaring at us.

"Carlisle's dead. So is Alice, Jasper and my daughter. His funeral is on the 12 of January. You can be there if you want. More friends will be there out of respect for him, humans will be there too." I said softly. Before turning to leave.

I could tell Alister was deeply sadden. He had a soft spot for Carlisle, considering him a good friend, even when he, himself wasn't. I knew he nodded as we parted.

"Zafrina" Emmett said, I nodded as we began to go south.

They didn't take it well either. Zafrina was very attached to Renesmee and liked Carlisle very much, though hardly knew Alice and Jasper personally though had heard a lot about them and saw them a few times before at Renesmee's birthday. They had promised to be there on the day, maybe a few days before and after.

We visited the Irish coven, Maggie sensed no lie, taking it worse as well, She liked Renesmee and enjoyed her company though hardy visited her. They had promised to come as well. We came across the French coven but paid them no heed, they were on the Volturi's side in our almost battle.

Careful to stay out of the sun with humans around, we made our way to Egypt. We brushed off the humans and walked straight into their home. I suddenly found myself knee deep in the titled floor. Benjamin suddenly in front of us. He relaxed as he saw us. He pulled us out the ground with an apology.

"Edward. Emmett. Nice to see you." He said, the dirt jumping off my jeans and into the holes that sealed up in the floor.

"A phone call would have been more suitable " Came a harsh voice. Amun's disdainful thoughts did not like us coming unannounced.

"I'm sorry Amun. Something came up" I snapped. Earning a hiss from Amun's mate, Kebi.

"I do not care for matter's that do not concern me." We both hissed.

"We only wanted to pass the news of Carlisle's death." This made him pause in his step. Benjamin gasped, having liked Carlisle and his manner."My Daughter is dead along side him as well as Alice and Jasper. I only ask is for you come come to his funeral on the 12th of January, out of respect."

"Of course" Benjamin said before Amun. He looked tearful if that was possible for a vampire. "I'm so sorry. How are they taking it?" He asked, concerned for our well being.

"Not good. Something before his death, causing us to go against him, hate him even, we when out hunting that evening but Emmett came home and found Renesmee..."I couldn't finish, my throat tightened. Emmett's memory were like my own.

"What did he do?" Benjamin breathed. Meaning Carlisle.

"I believed him now. It was a set up to rip our family apart. Worked like a charm. unfortunate for the person, it backfired." I passed over the question. "With Alice gone, no one-" I stopped. Freezing. It suddenly occurred to me why he couldn't remember.

"Edward" Emmett moved to me concerned to why I stopped in mid sentence.

"It was the Volturi" I breathed in realisation. The Egyptian coven stiffened. "I knew they fought dirty but this..." Anger bubbled though me.

"_What_ did they do?" Benjamin asked. I suddenly remember they were here.

"I'm sure but they had Carlisle...reproduce with another woman then wipe his memory of it."

"Vampire's would never to that to their mates" Amun exclaimed.

"Not unless they're puppets." I said in a cold voice. It looked so simple, but so effective.

"A gifted member?" Tia asked, from Benjamins side. Benjamin felt horror-struck at the Volturi.

"Must be. Who else is jealous of us because we got something he couldn't have. Aro. He wanted Alice more than anything. I'm sure you're aware of her gift" I said stiffly, it hurt to think of her. They nodded. "With her gone his only interest will be on me and Bella. Actually I can't wait to see his face when he realized Alice, is no longer...around." I flinched at my own words. My phone rang suddenly.

"Yes" I answered curtly.

"Edward" It was Bella.

"Yes."

"When are you coming home?"

"I don't know. I need to tell the rest of you something. Later. Love you" I said, hanging up. I winced to myself.

"You're going to pay for that later." Emmett commend without emotion.

"Come on. A few more stops before home" I said, walking back the way we came. The Egyptian Clan staring after us in shock.

We lef Egypt in a hurry, heading downtown other covens and nomads who we knew and friends with. We were half way home when u caught scent of the Romanian Coven.

"Oh, it's Edward Cullen, Emmett too" Vladimir's voice rang out, both of them appearing behind us.

"Vladimir" I said, my voice cold.

"What? I was sure we were on good terms when we left." Vladimir asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm just feeling fantastic that Carlisle was found dead with my ten-year old daughter and Alice and Jasper." I snarled. my temper rising. Their faces didn't change but Vladimir had a small wave of sadness though his mind.

"My My, things have changed" Stefan said. Recalling Alice's gift. "I'm guessing the Volturi had something to do with it. With Alice and all that." We both flinched.

"The main." Emmett hissed.

"Things would have probably been better if we were in rule" Vladimir pushed. I said nothing, remaining a blank mask. I turned out their thought's focusing on Emmet's instead. "When will they be buried, if their not cremated. Though I do find that odd, a dead unburnt Vampire. Surely that's not possible."

"Why don't you see for your self on the 12th of January. Humans will be their as well as other covens who are their to pay their respects to him." I said, before turning and shot though the trees. leaving the two vampires to their own thoughts.

I made a swift phone call to Italy, Volterra. Much to my disdain of them, they desirved to know what they caused. I went straight to a female human at reception.

"Hello" Came the italian answer.

"Hello, I need to send a message to Aro" I replied in the same language.

"Oh" the humans squeeked, Getting the message I was a vampire. I heard the swift sound of rustling paper then the sound of a pen being clicked.

"What should it be?" She squeaked.

" To Aro, you should know that Alice is dead, Jasper is dead, Renesmee Too, as well as Carlisle and the twins you made him have- yes we know what you did. It's obvious now. Don't come to his funeral. Have a pleasant day sulking over the loss of Alice. From Edward Cullen" I replied, being sarcastic but they couldn't do anything for it. They punished for exposure, not sarcasm.

"A-Anything else?" She asked. knowing the sarcasm in the note.

"No thank you" I said, hanging up. Home time.

**Please can I have more reviews. I need them on this story. PLEASE! **

**If I don't then I'll stop updating on Stuck in the twilight, What could go wrong? **

**And yes, that is a possibility. **

**Please review. Review review review**

**Also I'm thinking of deleting Vampire Mutants, just so you know...**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Renesmee's POV

I watched as Carlisle came back with the rocks and dumped them onto the floor.

"Grandpa, the twins are asleep." I said, walking from the cave. He nodded, then started to empty the basket. I started to help, putting the stone's in one area and the wood in another. "A big fire. I'll see if i can get the hole for it" I said, looking around for the best spot. I quickly found one and began to dig up the mud and shaped it into a large the extra mud as walls before Carlisle began to put rock on the edge as well as wood, twine and catchable leaves. He shot off to get more wood, realizing it wasn't enough for the size of it.

I arranged the fire quickly, though there was a lot of wood needed missing so I left it.

"Aunty Alice" I asked, standing up.

"Yes?" She asked, coming up to me. Her silvery eyes watching me carefully. It was so strange that we were so different but so the same.

"I'm going to hunt. I'll bring back the animal for later, when the fire's going." She nodded.

"Okay. I'll watch over the twins. They'll be awake soon, and hungry"

"What will they drink?" I asked, seeing if I could find something from them. Alice paused for a moment.

"They're part vampire but will grow at a slow place. Blood should do but water will be fine." Alice said. I nodded before I disappeared though the trees. Catching Carlisle's scent, I headed a different direction. Spreading my senses out I listened. I caught a large heart beast instantly and shot towards it. The forest a blur as I ran, not as fast of my family but faster than any human can see.

I bent my knees and sprang, bringing down the best as my feet caught it in the neck, under the armored body. A loud crack echoed but i jumped down and bit down onto the main artery. I quickly drained it, feeling a little bloated. Maybe a smaller animal would have been addiquet. I knew there was more blood still in there. It was far too big to bury but I decided to take it back.

It looked to my pray. It was probably two times bigger than an elephant, large hammer like horns on either side of the head, the front of the beast was covered in armour while the rest had tough skin. Six legs the nostrils by the collar-bone. Weird. Not wanting to be out late, it was growing dark. I picked up the animal and began walking back to the came.

Other animal scampered as they heard me dragging the creature but then a large Arrow shot past my head, hitting the body. I hissed, dropping the beats to the side. Out of the trees around me, jumped a group of blue skinned people. Much like me but the skin tone was a few shades darker. I hissed at them, exposing my teeth. Their bows raised and aiming at me. They wouldn't pieces my skin. Two of the people were female, riding on creatures like horses. Four others were the same creatures and three were on foot.

All them watching me. My knees were bent to spring. I wasn't a killer, not in that sense anyway. I killed when necessary but I didn't want to hurt these people. One of them spoke to me. An unknown language. he stepped to me, a knife in his hand. I hissed again. His voice almost questioning.

"I don't understand you" I screeched defensively. Glaring at the native in front of me. None seemed to understand me. I understood that. I hissed again as they took a few steps forwards." No no" I said, looking to the left where the young native was approaching, I waved my finger at him shaking my head.

They started to talk to one another, wondering what to do with me. They must have decided to take me back with them because the leader gestured for me to come with them. I shook my head, a smirk appearing on my face, I couldn't help that.

"No Chance" I said, folding my arms and shook my head again. Two of the men came forwards to take me by force but I jumped above them and landed behind them. Hitting them hard on the head, enough not to damage them but to knock them out. I heard a bow release its arrow but I whipped around and caught the arrow. turning around and collected them from the air. Jumping around then caught the leader, the arrows stopped instant as I was kneeling on his shoulder, My hands on his head, ready to twist if need be.

I winced internally at this. But I moved my hand and touched his cheek. I knew he wouldn't know any words but I showed him pictures of him going off with his crew, leaving me. A few second glimpse of the babies. But I showed him what would happen if he was to force my hand. It was not pretty. Making sure he knew I would be dangerous to cross. He gulped nodding, getting image. Calling the others away. I nodded and jumped directly onto my pray, I knew they couldn't possible do. I bent down and picked up the animal over my head, hearing the shocked voices behind me as I left.

I smiled, glad I hadn't killed anyone.

"Renesmee!" I heard Alice shout as I came back, dark had fallen over the world now. She was suddenly in front of me, pulling me into a hug "I saw what happened. I'm glad you didn't kill anyone. "

"Me too. How are the others?" I asked.

Alice smiled, "We've figured that we can eat the foods here as well as blood. Come on, You need to sleep. I'll butcher the animal with Jasper" she said, looking at the animal behind me. I nodded, with a yawn I headed into the cave. There seemed to be a fire too in there. But I saw the smoke go though a tunnel going up. I didn't pay attention to that. Instead I when straight to the matt Carlisle had made and curled up, my tail wrapping around my knees and I closed my eyes.

Jasper's POV

I felt Renesmee drift off. I nodded to Alice, telling her I was going to the animal. I passed Carlisle on my way out, more wood in his arms. He nodded as I passed. I could feel masked depression. I would have to talk to him about that soon.

I saw the dead animal in front of me. I could tell its neck was broken, Renesmee put it out of its pain before it felt any. Some how it felt right to kill like that instead of letting it die by itself. Even around me, I could feel a connection everything had. I didn't know if Carlisle or Renesmee felt it, but I could. My gift. The world had a peacefulness, no worry except from being eaten, caution not to die by accident. Survival was the worlds worry. I inhaled. But there was more to that.

The world was connected through more connections than the brain, the feelings were intoxicating. It felt nice in away to be away from hateful emotions, but it felt weird in a way. It would have to take some getting use to.

My eyes caught sight of a couple of long arrows in the body, no blood of course. I pulled them out, looking at them. Bows and Arrows. Medieval but could be good for long-range kills. I would look at them later. I threw them into the earth, they stood up in the ground, before it turned back to the animal. Alice started to help me.I smiled at her, which she returned. Her happiness flooding though me. Stripping away the armor was easy work. I put then by the fire outside to dry up. The meat harder to take off but I manged it.

Soon the meat was cooking on the fire, the large bones were in one corner and the Body Armour would be used for further use. What for, I didn't know just yet. I cleaned myself off in the pool in the cave, then I felt a presence behind me, her joyful and playful emotions make me smile. I felt her hands push me forward, I whipped around and grabbed her wrists, pulling her with me into the pool.

She gasped in surprise as the water hit her and as she went under with me. I grinned. Swimming under the deep pool even further. Alice following. My hair braids going in front of my eyes. I shot up and put the water landing on the other bank, next to the spiritual tree that seemed to be more connected to this place than anything I had sensed.

"No Fair" Alice whined, pulling herself up next to me, her tail swishing onto her lap.

"Weird isn't it?" I commented, reaching over and picked it up, carefully not to crush the bone. But like her skin, I couldn't feel the bone. there was a bit of fur right at the end of her tail, like all of ours, though the babies' were looking a bit bald. Alice giggled, taking the blue boney thing from my fingers.

"That tickles. And yes, it is." She sighed, leaning into his arm, despite being soaking wet I let her. Alice shot back upright, "Ezra" She said before jumping into the water and swam back to the other side giving me a smile before she shot off. Just then I heard Ezra begin to cry. I smiled fondly before I turned to the pink willow tree. Just then i felt an odd tingle at the bottom of my braid. Experimentally, I pulled it around and reluctantly held it to one of the long pink-white strings that hung pink things instantly attached itself around. I gasped.

Images flooding my mind. Wildlife, plants, the natives of the plant.

Sounds of voice's, unknown langues in sing-song, talking and even the sound of humming in tunes.

But as these went though my mind I found myself understanding those world more. The languages now held a familiar ring to it. But then everything changed, it was no longer on this planet but I saw earth. But then I saw myself, like watching my past from a ghost's point of view. But it was not from the times when we met Bella. It took me a second longer to realise it was my human life. Memory's I didn't know I had, my human life had faded when I had turned. Like someone wanted to see my life. I didn't understand that bit.

I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I pulled away the braid and looked to see Alice, holding Ezra standing next to me. Her eyes concerned. I smiled at her.

"It's amazing!" I said, glancing at the tree. "The braid, or Queue; the Na'vi call it, the natives- that's what their called. Connect with the tree, or animals, to ride them and stuff" I said in awe. Everything was so connected. Alice cocked her head to the side, with her spare hand, grabbed her own Queue and attached it to the tree. The long white-pink sting, where the end of the Queue made contacted, glowed.

Ezra whined in her arms but she made no move. I hastily took him from her arms so she didn't drop him. He stopped whining after that, even falling asleep against my arm.

"Jasper?" I heard Carlisle ask. His voice echoing round the cave, he was looking at Alice's frozen figure, concerned.

"It's alright. This tree is...special. Like a main connection to everything around us. Look." I waved him over. Wiping off the splinters of wood from his shirt and trousers, he sprang over the pool, catching the edge before balancing and walking to us. I showed him what to do, hesitantly he followed Alice's Example but froze a second later, his eyes glazing over. I moved away from them settling myself on the water edge.

My tails wrapped around my calf. I fought to control it. It was like it had a life of its own, plus I had no idea what it was for. I wondered if I could pick things up with it. I hadn't tried.

I felt a mood shift behind me, alerting me that Alice had stepped away from the branch. She was filled with sadness. She sat down next to me, I hugged he close.

"Alice" I whispered, into her wet hair.

"My dad locked me in an asylum because I had visions when I was human. He hired a hit-man that killed my mother so he could re-marry and then was going to kill me. I reported him but they didn't believe me so they carted me off two countrys away from them. I underwent horrible things" She shuddered, weeping on my shoulder.

"You don't have to tell me any more if you don't want." I said, feeling her pain. "But that's in the past, now we're in the present and looking at an interesting future" I, meaning the word we were going to live in. A spike if amusement passed though her at the end.

"I know." She said. I played lightly with the fluffy bit on her tail. I kissed her shoulder before adjusting Ezra in my arms.

"Come on, lets figure out what to do with the meat and bones" She nodded, helping me up by taking the baby. Careful not to wake him, we both swam back to the other side, leaving Carlisle where he was.


	6. Chapter 6

Edward POV

True to their word, all our covens we invited came before the funeral, Even the Egyptian coven and Alister.. Some burst into tearless sobs when they saw Esme and Bella. Peter and Charlotte never left Jasper's room. I read from Rosalie's mind that they went straight to their room as soon as they came. Zafrina spend a lot of time with Renesmee's body, like holding her hand and stroking her hair. Knowing she couldn't so anything. Even trying to cast her illusions to Renesmee to see if she would wake. She never did.

Alister was the last to come. Hesitant of course but his respect to Carlisle drew him here. He was glad no one paid him no heed, just walked straight to Carlisle's room, collapsing next to his body, shocked completely, he would never admit this to anyone, but knew I wouldn't say anything.

Vladimir and Stefan arrived, much to everyone disgruntled. they were more curious than anything else. They were very surprised by the body's, knowing they weren't actually playing dead. I would know.

"I'm Guessing the Volturi's were involved?" Vladimir said. The a week of the funeral. Everyone, who wanted to wear black, Rosalie provided them with the dresses or suits. A low growl rumbled through my chest. Esme looked to me, so did everyone else.

_Is this true?_ She questioned, her expression painted.I closed my eyes briefly before I nodded.

"That is the only thing I can come up with. They wanted to rip us apart and keep selected pieces to them selves." A few hisses went around the room at what I meant.

"Jokes on them." Stefan said, earning a few grows and hissed from my family.

"There were babies in his arms?" Maggie stated, confused by their existence but had a hunch but didn't want to ask.

"Yes." Esme said, stiffening, pain washing though her. Many heads were confused.

"The only way to distory a coven is to take out the leader, take out the leader then the coven crumbles. How do you destroy a coven leader with a physic, a mind reader, a shield, an empath in it." Bella said in a dazed, I wasn't sure if she even aware enough. "You do it by staying out the picture have have other's do your dirty work." Her voice turned bitter.

"Aro must have created guards, one must have controlled Carlisle. Had him sleep with a human. and then bloody well wiped his memory" I thundered, a surge of hate washed though me. Hissed again went though the room.

"He had no idea!" Esme breathed, horror in her face. She shot from the room, sobbing.

"Oh my!" Mary exclaimed, also coming to terms with what the Volturi did and how they played us. She felt horror at what they could do.

"And you Hated him didn't you" Alister said, shooting down from the attic."Not hard to get, seeing your reactions to the babies." He added in his accent. We all flinched. He scoffed, fiddling with a mental ordainment.

"Don't you think we regret it, Everything." I hissed, turning to him. "Everything we said and did, we can;'t take them back and say we're sorry. He believed we hated him, but we would never, ever push death onto him."

"Could have fooled me" Growls echoed.

"I've lost my creator and father, My closet sister and Brother and my own daughter. They will never com back, i kills me to know that we were the reason. The Volturi never planned to kill us, only to separate us." I felt my wife put an arm on mine. I calmed. Taking deep breaths. "And now we live with the consequences of our actions" I turned away from Alister and was led back to a seat.

I felt a human mind appear on my radar. I stiffened. The Vampires did too, hearing the tires.

"Who is it?" Bella asked.

"Sue and Charlie, He was sent a message of our loss. He's come to see for himself."

"We'll be in the woods" Zafrina said, standing up and shooting out. Her coven followed. Giving us privacy. The other vampires did too, uncomfortable with being in the presences of a human without feeding on them.

Bella stiffened too. I hugged her closely.

Emmett got up to answer the door, leaving Rosalie on her own for the time being. I stiffened as I heard what I could get from Charlie's mind. He didn't know Carlisle was dead, or Alice or Jasper for that matter. I whispered this to everyone. Emmett walked him in and sat down next to Rose again.

"Bella. Edward" He greeted, not smiling, Sue too. Like the packs she had no idea what was going on, Charlie hadn't told her and the wolves didn't know yet. Rose and Emmett got up and left, giving us privacy too.

"Charlie" My voice dead.

"Please tell me it's not true. That Ness isn't.." He didn't finish. I looked at him, making him flinch.

"I'm sorry sir, that would be lying" His breath caught, as well as Sue's as she realised what had happened. Tear's filled with eyes. He glanced around, looking for Carlisle.

"We haven't just lost my daughter Charlie, My father, Jasper and Alice seemed to have joined her" He froze this time, as well as Sue. He shook his head, not wanting to believe that either. I moved my gaze away from them, stiffening as I heard Jacob come into range, his pack following behind him. His nose wrinkled with disgust, no doubt smelling the vampire scents.

I heard Emmett try to stop him. But Jacob didn't listen.

"Why haven't you called?" he demanded straight out. Not taking in Charlie's grief-stricken face. "Or picked up. Where's Nes?" He asked, now glancing around

"Jake, Nes is dead" Bella said, almost horrified. Jacob froze. The pack looked to each other, paling. The Jacob turned and charged up the stairs, pushing past Quill and Embry. I shot up after him, leaving the rest of the pack with Bella.

"Carlisle's room" I called, catching up in seconds. Not breaking a beat, Jacob ran in. He saw Carlisle first, then the babies, knowing they was dead too but then saw Ness. I flinched and clutched the wall as I felt his pain. It was no worse than Esme's with Carlisle, but i knew it hurt more because they were mates.

He wobbled over to her sat and sat down on the edge of the beg, pulling her into his arm. Tear's rolling down his face. Cupping her face in his hand, he stroked her cheek softly, her cold skin and lack of pulse seemed to crash down on to him even more.

"Nessie" He crooned, stroking her hair. wished she would wake up but knowing she would never. Then Suddenly his mind was gone. Bella. She had shielded his mind. That was grateful for. I stumbled back down stairs, to see Charlie crying on Bella's shoulder and she was on his. I couldn't hear his mind either. I was very surprised that then Charlie pulled away from Bella, he pulled me into a hug as well. uncertainly, I hugged him back.

Sue intervened with tears in her eyes and pulled him away.

"Let's go. When is it?" She choked in grief having lost her previous husband and now lost her step granddaughter and the in-laws. She meant the funeral.

"Three days, at noon." I said automatically. She nodded, tugging along a weeping Charlie. Whispering comfort words in his ear. No one moved, but i could hear Jacob in our room, but then I had a bad feeling. The covens arrived back into the house, taking a distance from the wolves who were still shocked. Just then I heard Jacob's feet drag across the carpet. Then the sound of something falling over.

I shot up stairs to see Jacob looking like he was drunk, hanging onto the door frame. His skin, now sickly pale, a sheen of sweat on his skin and he was shaking, his heart beating faster and fast as if he was ill. He tripped and fell to the carpet.

"Jacob" I called. I heard other feet appear, Sam reached him, turning him over and began to check him over.

"There's nothing we can do." He said, his voice grave. He and Paul helped him up and I lead them to Rosalie's and Emmett's room. They would be pissed.

"What will happen to him?" I asked, Bella shooting up and when to Jake's side as soon as he stepped away.

"What would you do if you lost your mate? His wolf is dying now. Without her, She was his everything, his existence. It evolved around her, like gravity holding him down. But now they're severed. If one dies it's not long before the other..." He stopped, filing with grief what Jacob was going through. Everything was silent except for the heart beats and breathing.

"You'll take him home." Bella stated, crying tearlessly.

"No, Put Nessie in here, it should prolong it for a few more minutes. He hasn't got long. I'll call Billy and bring him here, we can't move him now." I threw him a phone which he caught. Dialing the number instantly.

One more. Renesmee, Carlisle, Alice Jasper, the twins and now Jacob. Death was cruel and didn't care. Leaving Bella's side, I walked slowly up the stairs and walking into Carlisle's room and picked up Renesmee before carrying her back. I laid her gently next to Jacob, brushing back her hair.

Bella and Rosalie had yet to find something for her to wear in the casket, as well Alice and the twins. While me and Emmett had to find something for Carlisle and Jasper. I closed my eyes, pain flaring through me at the thought of my loss. Almost all my family, at once. I choked slightly, walking slowly back down the stairs. Embry and Quill had their faces in the hands, tears slipping through.

"I'm so sorry" Maggie said, stepping to us. I nodded.

"Almost all my family." I said slowly, my voice almost dazed. "All because of the Volturi." My face twisted.

"We'll get them" Emmett growled, his eyes darkening. "Even if it's the last thing I do."

No one's POV

Some where on Pandora a blue figure burst out of water, gasping for air as if he had been drowning in it.


End file.
